the legend of the blue masked turtle 2
by Destiny Garza
Summary: a sequel of the first one the remaining grublins plan a plot to destroy sanget city with the help of Acavore and Master Khan's forces Leo and U-Raptor joins forces with Spyro and Cynder to save the world
1. chapter 1 grublins revenge

Ever since Malefor was destroyed in warfang the remaing grublins are planing to get revenge by destroying sanger city thus entering the portal via cyan crystal their plan was a begining


	2. chapter 2 repairing warfang

7 years ever since Malefor was destoryed with the help of Leo, U-Raptor and thier ailles 


	3. chapter 3 head to sanger city

in Sanger city Acavore and Master Khan had planed to conquer the world but were defeated by both U-Raptor and Leo and their army had met with the grublins to plot revenge by destroying Sanger city in the base Leo was going to teach Leon to used mystic weapon but noticed Gunshin was missing " U-Raptor where is Gunshin " asked Leo U-Raptor repiled " I think you left it back at the dragon realms' " oh' said Leo in realzing in the dragon realms Spyro and Cynder came to the temble noticed a new fire guardian a fire dragoness greeted by the guardians " Spyro,Cynder I see you were holding Leonardo's Gunshin" said Volter " Yes Volter " said Spyro noticed a new fire guardian " who is she" asked Cynder Terador ansured " this Kindle who was Igintus's cusion" just when Volter came " we had complated a portal" Spyro and Cynder came to the portal Fushia and Corrin came Cynder spoke to two " Fushia,Corrin your father and I won't be gone give your mom,dad and uncle a hug" two kids hugged Spyro " good bye Dad" said both Fushia and Corrin "goodbye kids" said Spyro Fushia and Corrin came and hugged Cynder " goodbye Mom" said Fushia and Corrin " goodbye kids" said Cynder Fushia and Corrin came and hugged Sparx " goodbye uncle" " goodbye kids" said Sparx. the trio along with Hunter enter the portal to sanger city


	4. chapter 4 meeting Hunter

In sanger city Leo and U-Raptor waited for some news of a portal open U-Raptor taps his toe claw to the floor waiting paicnetly Leo standing with his arms crossed his chest both eyes closed " we been waiting forever" sighed U-Raptor Leo was about to say something but was intrupted by a portal opened scarling them coming out of a portal is a famlier faces a purple paw step out reveal to be Spyro, cynder and sparx " Spyro,Cynder, Sparx" said Leo smiling alogside with U-Raptor " it's good to see you two again " said Spyro " it's good to see you too" said U-Raptor " yeah it's been months since you two got home " said Sparx " still annoying as ever Sparx" Leo said jokeliy " I hate to interrupted your reunion would you introdue me to them " said Hunter who was watching " Hunter these are Leo and U-Raptor" said Spyro " it's good to meet you two" said Hunter " nice to meet you Hunter" said U-Raptor " oh Leo we had to give you your weapon you left at Warfang " said Cynder pulls out Gunshin Leo looks in shock to see his weapon " Gunshin youre back" Leo and U-Raptor walk to show Spyro and Cynder around Sanger city back at Warfang Flame and Ember were in their home making jewelry bracelets etc ever since Malefor was destroyed " Flame" Ember asked " yes" said Flame " I have been wandering if we could had children" said Ember " if it's a girl we'll name her scorch if it's a boy we'll name him fireball" said Flame " I like the idea" said Ember back at Sanger City Leo and U-Raptor were showing Spyro Cynder Sparx and Hunter around the home base Ruby was in a dojo attacking the dummy and notcing her two fathers Spyro, Cynder,Sparx and Hunter " Spyro , Cynder, Sparx" she said. after giving Spyro, Cynder,Sparx and Hunter a tour U-Raptor went outside watching the sun sets standing at the cliff unknow to him the grublins were aptemting to capture him U-Raptor feel the evil made his body shake like he's felt the cold just when his senses triegered he turned around sees the grublins thorws a net U-Raptor tried to bite the net but his fangs didnt pirce it the wyvern grublin took him to Acavore's lair


	5. chapter 5 same corrupted different story

just when the sun started to set Laylick sat to watch the sunset hears sounds of wings flaping and noticed Cynder landed next to her "Cynder" said Laylick " oh hello Laylick" said Cynder Laylick eyed the sunset the moon comes up Laylick's tattos glows Cynder looks in amazed then talks to her " Laylick, Ruby told us about you were corrupted when we first met" said Cynder " well yes I was hatched to my parents the war born dragons want to kill me due to the exiled genarel Byako the utahraptor killed two war borns then Blazewing came to Planet Draconain killed my parents took me to earth and brainwashed me thats when Ruby freed me saved me in Aether Realm took me back to earth and saved Draconain from a war when U-Raptor killed Byako but Ruby was frozen in a blue crystal called the aging crystal" replied Laylick " instrasting but I don't know who my parents were my egg was stolen from the temble by apes I was corrupted by Malefor made me kill dragons drain the gurdains power to free the dark master from convextiy I was freed by Spyro I never forgive everything I have done but I was forgiven" said Cynder " we both had a same corrupion but a different story" said Laylick looked at the stars


	6. chapter 6 the transformation

U-Raptor slowly open his eyes found himself in Acavore's lair he hear footsteps sees an ape cover in scars welding a sword " so that's that one who defeat the dark master" said the ape " yes khaul that's him" said the grublin khaul then looked at U-Raptor who was shaking pulls out a dark crystal walked toward him " no stay back " said U-Raptor tried to run but the grublins, Acavore's army and Acavore,Trident, Rainohorn and Speartail block his way awolling khaul to place a dark crystal on his back U-Raptor screech in pain lighting crackel throuh the crystal he contiued to scream as his body suffered the pain he shut his eyes in pain baring his fangs a pained scream as his shadow on the wall he turned into his dark form 


	7. chapter 7 Dark U-Raptor returns

Leo was worried axisly U-Raptor hasn't return for months he spoted something in the dinstnse used his sight he saw an ape dashes towards it when the dark figure attacked him Leo looked at white glowing eyes fangs glow white as the moon the clouds cleared moonlight shined revealed the figure to his horor it was U-Raptor in his dark form " U-Raptor" said Leo " he can't hear you turtle he is under the dark crystal's control " said Khaul the grublins came out of the ground attacked Leo the comon grublin slashed his strap holding his swords and his belt Leo grabed one of his swords sliced the grublins the fire ball came destroyed the grublins came Spyro and others fight off the grublins Leo hold out his hand " U-Raptor come back to us" Leo said the only respond was a hiss from Dark U-Raptor glance at one of Leo's hands giving off a light element " sorry U-Raptor" said Leo used a light element on the dark crystal louge on U-Raptor's back causing the Utahraptor to roar in pain as the dark crystal shatter U-Raptor fell on his left side as he return to normal " Huh Leo" said U-Raptor Leo place a hand on U-Raptor's shouldar " you're ok" then looked at Khaul in rage " uh oh" said Khaul Leo punch him so hard that send him to the sun Acavore, his army and the grublins came to settle the fight


	8. chapter 8 fight begins

the fight starts U-Raptor and co easly defeated the foot clan and acavore's dragons and destroyed the grublins " it's over Acavore this ends here" shouted U-Raptor " I will see the defeat of U-Raptor" said Acavore the green dragon's red eyes flared glowing same as U-Raptor's bright green eyes they fight fangs and claws U-Raptor sank his fangs on Acavore's froeleg causing the green dragon bite the red utahraptor's back and throw him across the ground U-Raptor recovers runs on all four legs jumps used his toe claw to strike but Acavore caught him midair pins him down via paws Leo sees U-Raptor being pined turns into his U-Raptor form and attacks Acavore U-Raptor used flare blitz on Acavore Leo punch Acavore that send him to prison Trident,Rainohorn and speartail sees this and they were punched to prison too. the heroes started a celabrating but was soon cut short when Ruby feel presence of Master Khan " Ruby what is it " asked Leo " I feel the presence of Khan" replied Ruby cluching her chest with her three clawed hand curled her tail a roar was heard what landed was Master Khan frills flared spat out a slime that hits Siamo's face "AHhh!" Siamo scream as the slime hits his face causing the siamotyrannus fell on his right side


	9. chapter 9 vs Master Khan

"Khan" said Leo as he pulls his katana blade " I will end your bravery turtle" snarel Khan both charge at one another Khan grabed Leo flies to the sky attemting to drop him from hight Leo bites Khan's arm causing the muant hybrid to drop him Leo quickly turn into his half dragon form fight midair U-Raptor aids Leo same as Spyro and Cynder Khan was about to claw them but Cynder used her fear element on him Spyro shot earth blast on Khan's leg this cause the muant to pull out his staff was about to hit Spyro but U-Raptor used lighting breath on Khan's staff zapping him " thanks U-Raptor" said Spyro U-Raptor response with a smile Khan starts to shot dark fire balls U-Raptor' Leo and Spyro started to counter the dark fire with thier own fire balls Leo,U-Raptor and Ruby unleashed light fire on Khan defeating him and sent him to prison


	10. chapter 10 a new life, new journey

with Acavore, his army and the grublins were defeated Spyro and Cynder return home to see if Fushia and Corrin were ok they had return to Sanger City to indradue them to Leo and co " Leo, everyone we would like you to meet Fushia and Corrin " said Spyro " hello" said both Fushia and Corrin " " hi Fushia, hello Corrin" said Leo who was kneeling to them Rango the cat jumped down meowed walking leaving scent on both Spyro and Cynder " Rango" said DG as she picked up her cat and walked off Sparx spoked "well she didn't appear in this last fanfiction" " what are you talking about Sparx" asked Hunter Sparx said " don't you see someone like her writing a story " pointing at a auther who look shocked looked at a camera then looked at the screen " boy first Nycto, then Raph then me and now Sparx breaking the 4th wall now I might contune" said the auther who reveal to be DG Hunter looked and said "no" Sparx contuned " look around us there are people writing stories well what you say" Hunter ignored him had a bored look on his face and walked off " well thats messed up" Sparx said ameused " not on my count" said Hunter who was offscreen Spyro spoke to Leo ' you guys can vist us if you wanted" " Thanks Spyro it's an honor" said Leo bowed and shaked Spyro's paw U-Raptor does the same to Cynder a photo was snapped then the picture came out of the camera prineted gave to Spyro and Cynder by Dg they return to warfang place the picture on the wall " I wished me and Flame could go" said Ember seeing the photo Spyro replied "you could see them again soon " "yeah youre right" said Flame " oh Spyro, Cynder me and Flame were thinking about having a famliy and look " said Ember showing Spyro and Cynder her two eggs " congrats Ember" said Cynder hugged Ember "oh thanks Cynder just like me and Flame congarted you and Spyro for the wedding" a new life began in the dragon realms back at Sanger city Leo was staring at the sunrest with the wind blowing his mask tails turns only to see U-Raptor walking towards him " so what do we do for our next journey" asked U-Raptor "well I guess we could go to the forset to look at Newt Lizards " replied Leo " yeah" said U-Raptor the two dashed off to the forset " race you" said U-Raptor running " so much for the head start U-Raptor" said Leo used his speed to catch up to U-Raptor


End file.
